


You Can Run Away With Me (Any Time You Want)

by Unknown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, All Human AU, F/M, Hale family alive, I APOLOGIZE, I don't know, I suck at this, M/M, Multi, No Wolves AU, is that what these tags are even for???, summer time, why was that caps?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown/pseuds/Unknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so it was that Stiles fell in love with Derek that summer. And the one after that, and the one after that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Summer He Was 16

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a Derek/Stiles AU where they knew each other before all the bad stuff happened and have grown up with each other that had no wolves ok? Because reasons.
> 
> Title from My Chemical Romance's song "Summertime" which, Ha is the time of the year that this story takes place in, in all of it's parts.
> 
> Soooo. Hello Teen Wolf fandom?

**1**

Derek Hale would be the hunk of the town if he didn't hang out with Stiles. And if he socialized. Or liked people in general. Or ever went out in the day besides by Stiles' pleading and going to work. But mostly if he stopped hanging out with Stiles.

You see Stiles is 16 and Derek is 22. Stiles is young and gangley and has ADD. Derek is grown-up and strong and focused. Derek should hang out with people his age, but maybe Stiles can't blame him. Derek's known him Stiles' whole life. Theri mothers had been friends before Derek's had died when her work building had burned down and a year and a half later, Stiles' mom had died of Stage 4 liver cancer. 

Derek had grown up with Stiles. Maybe he felt obligated. Maube he didn't know anyone else. Either way, ever since Derek got his license (16 years old and not as gruff as he is now), he'd taken Stiles on long rides in the summertime, weird adventures, picked him up from school, stuff like that (Stiles, only 10 the first time Derke had dhowed him the woods, how pretty they were at night). His dad has always trusted Derek with him, never questioned their Friday night sleepovers (which they still have, consisting of movies and pizza and sharing a bed because they have since they can remember). It's nice. It would hurt to lose, but Stiles would understand.

Anyway. Derek would be cool if Stiles wasn't around.

"Dude, you need like, a girlfriend," Stiles says, climbing into the car Derek's sister passed down to him before she moved over a few states with the rest of their family after Derek's mom had died. Derek had stuck around. Who knows why?

Derek rolls his eyes. It's the first day of summer. "Don't want one. And buckle up. Your dad saw me drop you off af ew days ago and you weren't wearing one, so he chewed me out."

And whoops. Stiles clicks the belt, then says again, "Girlfriend."

" _Don't want one_ ," Derek repeates, pulling out of Stiles' drive with a nod to his dad.

"A boyfriend then, or something?" And it kills Stiles to say because he  _likes_ Derek like  _that_  , he's pretty sure. And Derek... well, Derek's older and might pity him, so.

"Yeah, gonna go with 'or something'," he says dryly. Then he smiles wolfishly. "Hey Stiles?"

"What?"

"You can be my 'or something'. Perfect excuse to stay single." And then he chuckles.

"Watching the neighbor's hyperactive teen, huh?" Stiles says glumly.

Derek looks at him oddly and nudges his shoulder with his own. "Never said  _that,"_ he says slwoly, as if he's trying to get Stiles to uderstand something.

Stiles doesn't get it though, but it helps and he gives a smile and goes along quietly and contentedly as Derek drives them somewhere new.

And it's a Friday.

* * *

**2**

"I'm so totally gonna die."

"No, you're not."

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"No, because I won't let you."

"God I hate you so much right now. This is all your fault."

"Hey, I never told you to climb the tallest tree in the forest. Now jump down or climb down," Derek huffs, like he's impatient. But he's been waiting for an hour and a half and he's waitied longer for Stiles, so. 

"I officially hate heights. Remember that, that's important," Stiles says as he slowly starts to shimmie down. 

"Right. Gotcha. Now take it easy," Derek says and yeah, he sounds a bit worried. It's halfway through the summer and Derek thought it'd be a good idea to go to one of his favorite spots for tree climbing. No, he hadn't told Stiles to climb the tallest tree in the forest, but after Derek had done it and made it seem so efforless, could you blame Stiles for wanting to try as well?

" _Careful_ ," Derek practically growls as Stiles' foot slips a bit.

"Trying here. And your talking thing? Not helping. Not even a little bi-"

**_CRACK!!!_ **

Stiles flails in the air for a minute before he tips backwards and falls. Derek is there though, softens his landing with his own body, and contrary to popular belief (Stiles' at least), his chest isn't all that soft to slam into. Toned, muscled, of course; but not soft.

"Ouch," Stiles says, because he's secretly a brat.

Derek slaps him on the back of the head and says, "Told you I wouldn't let you die," which, Stiles has to admit, is true. "Now get  _off_ of me."

Right. Squashing him. Whoops.

Stiles rolls off Derek, then stands. It's too quick though, all the blood rushing from his head, so he wobbles, about to fall over. Derek grabs his elbow, hold him steady, then hesitates a second before hugging him. They've never hugged much, not since Stiles hit 12 years old and was too embarrassed to. But its nice so he hugs back and says a bit confused into Derek's shoulder, "Uh? Ok. What's up with you?"

"You  _fell_ out of a tree," Derek says like it's obvious. "You scared the  _shit_ out of me."

"Oh. Sorry," Stiles mumbles.

Then Derek's lauging and pulls back, throws a lone arm around Stiles' shoulder and ugh, no. They're goingbackwards now, aren't they? "Nothing to be sorry for. C'mon. Pizza?"

And Stiles can't say no to pizza, not when it's with Derek, so he ignore the fluttery feeling under his breast-bone and climbs into the Camaro beside Derek.

* * *

**3**

"I can't believe you're still friends with Derek Hale," Scott says passing him the ball.

Stiles catches it. They're playing lacrosse, warming up before school starts up again. They're trying for first string this year. Not that it'll happen between Scott's asthma and Stiles' ADD, but that doesn't mean they won't try.  Anyway, they're session is coming to an end, so Stiles texts Derek to pick him up, please and thank you. They had plans anyhow.

"Dude, beside you, he's the person I've known the longest. Like, he knew me when I was in the womb. Our mom's were close," Stiles responds, putting his phone away.

Scott makes a face. "He scares the crap outta me."

And that's one of Derek's problem areas. He's not only socially inept, but he's just really grumpy with people he doesn't know well. He's rude, has no patience and really doesn't even want to try and expand his circle that includes Stiles, his dad and his sister when she calls. 

Anyway.

"He's really a teddy bear," Stiles says. Scott's next throw is aimed at his head. "Hey!"

"Only you would call a full grown man in a muscle car and leather jacket, with a scowl that rivals _Jackson's_ a 'teddy bear'." Scott grins. "Freak," he says affectionately. 

"Says the one creeping on that Argent chick. She's been here what? A whole school year? Just ask her out or something."

Scott catches what Stiles passes then starts packing up. "Ugh, no. I don't like rejection. I'll pass thanks."

"Coward," Stiles teases, but he thinks of Derek and yeah, he gets it. Once they're packed, they don't talk much until Derek pulls up and honks once. Stiles turns and waves to Scot. "Peace out, buddy."

Scott just chuckles. "Yeah, bye."

"What?" Stiles asks, pausing.

"No, nothing. Just... seems like you've got you relationship in the bag," and Stiles doesn't get it until Derek honks again and then he does and he's flipping his best friend off while Scott laughs like there's no tomorrow. 

"You are such a potato, Scott," he insists as he walks off.

"Yeah well, at least I can see what's in fornt of my nose!" he calls after Stiles with another goofy laugh.

"At least my jaw-line is even!" Stiles throws back kand that shuts Scott right up, the jerk.

Derek raises an eyebrow and doesn't ask as Stiles slams the door. "Easy," he says at that, accompanied by a wince of sympathy for his car.

"Drive," Stiles says. " _Fast_. And maybe run over Scott, except don't because I wouldn't be able to look his mom in the eye and explain why I asked you to rear end her son."

"Do I want to know?"

" _No_ ," Stiles groans. "Can we go to that Thai place downtown?" he asks hopefully. Derek hates it but Stiles needs it right about now.

"Thai it is," Derek says and its official. Stiles is _totally_ in love with him. Great.

* * *

**4**

It's the last day of summer and its so bitter sweet. School starts tomorrow and it's back to homework with Lydia, lacorsse with Scott, bullshit from Jackson, science with Isaac and Erica, English with Danny, gym with Boyd, Scott mooning over Allison and lunch with  _everyone._  It's not that he's not looking forward to seeing his friends, but he's going to miss seeing Derek everyday. Their time together will go to once a week and over the weekends with the Friday night sleepovers cut back to once a month so he has time to ' _socialize_ ' with kids his age and Derek has work as the county's handyman. 

Still. Its a bummer. But.

But he has tonight, chilling with Derek one more time before the din of school. They're outside at Derek's. He still lives in the family house, even though its just him, with everone else up in Washington. There's a fire pit that's lit, marshmallows and the fixings for s'mores because they're both firm believers in the fact that one will  _never_ be 'too old' for s'mores. Derek points out the constellation of a wolf beside the night's full moon. He takes a awig of soda (Derek never drinks in front of Stiles, but Stiles knows for a face that he has beer in the house; he's seen it in the fridge).

He lets out a sigh and Derek looks over, a frown creasing his forehead. "What's up with you?"

"I  _hate_ the last day of summer," Stle says whole-heartedly. " _Seriously_. It's  _so_ depressing. No more free-time, no more hot days, no more pure sunshine or walks in the woods." He pauses. "No more  _you_."

"Stiles," Derek admonishes. "There will be plenty of me, I promise." Stiles looks dubious, so Derek mumbles, "For the love of- Ok, look," he says, irritated, but that's normal for him. "I, Derek Hale, swear to you, Genim Stilinski-"

"Oh God, you had to bring my real name into this? I told you that in confidence!" Stiles butts in.

Derek cracks a smile and continues. "- that I will be around more this school year. I 'll pick you up from lacrosse practice and make sleepoever Fridays a bi-monthly thing instead of just once." Then Derek sticks his pinky out and waits expectantly for Stiles to take it. 

"You have got to be shitting me," Stiles says, and he hopes Derek isn't because that promise means a boat-load to him.

"Just take my god-damn pinky Stiles," Derek says with a huff, as though his masculinity is suffering enough, which it is. So Stiles does and Derek pinky-swears, then smothers his face in marshmallows and chocolate and Stiles thinks this year might not be that bad. 

 


	2. The Summer He Was 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part. This one's longer than the first and there's one more chapter after this.
> 
> Also the numbering continues on from the last chapter.

**5**

" _Freedom_!" is the first thing Stiles says as he walks through the front door of the house. It's noon, the last day of school cut in half, thank God. 

"Stiles?" he ehars, and well hello there. Derek's under his kitchen sink and comes out from under with a wrench and a satisfied look on his face. He hasn't seen Derek in a week.

"Fixing up the leak?"

"Mmm," Derek responds, accepting the water bottle Stiles hands him. "Your dad asked me to come by earlier to see if I could put a dent in it."

  
"Does it work now? Without, you know, making a lake at my feet?" Stiles asks. Derek takes a sip, gesturing to the sink and Stiles turns it on. Nothing leaks. "Victory! Up top man," and Derek accepts the high five as well.

"He fix it?" his dad says, coming down. He's in his uniform, and Stiles remembers he's working the late shift tonight. 

"Yeah, cos he's awesome. Can I say over Derek's tonight?" he says all in one breath.

His dad sighs and looks at Derek, who shrugs. "I don't see why not. I was going to take you fishing and we're going to run a bit late anyway," Derek admits.

"Go pack a bag," his dad says with a grin, and Stiles makes it as far as the stairs before he hears his dad say, "Take the money Derek," and he freezes.

"No," Derek says and Stiles can imagine him shaking his head. "Fixing the sink was a favor. It's staying that way."

His dad sighs. "Could you at least take it to make me feel better? You do a lot for me already, watching out for Stiles the way you do."

" _That_ is  _not_ a favor," Derke almost growls. "And I'd be insulted if either of you thought it was. I'm with Stiles because I  _want_ to be," and it's quiet for a minute and all Stiles can hear is his own heart beat beacuse the crush from last summer never went away, grew really, and Derek's not helping it.

"I see," his dad says slowly, softly, contemplatively. Stiles doesn't know if that's a good or bad thing. "I trust you with him Derek," is all he says on the subject. Then he says, "Any you're a young man, son. You need the money."

"I can get it from some other customer," Derek responds, surprisingly gentle about it. "Just not you, sir." Stiles runs up the stairs, heart hammering, throws a bag together knowing it doesn't really matter because he has a few things at Derek's as well.

By the time he gets back to the kitchen, bag slung over his shoulder and ready to leave, the money is back in his dad's wallet, the kitchen is cleaned up and Derek is ready to leave. His dad drops a kiss to his forehead and says quietly, "Be good to him kiddo."

Stiles is sure Derek can't hear but he looks over and says anyway, "Always."

* * *

**6**

"It's, like, past midnight," Stiles is whispering into his phone. He's in bed, his dad is dead asleep and Derek's called him up.

"When has that ever stopped either of us?" Derek responds, and okay. He has a point.

"Where are you?" Stiles returns with.

"If I said 'outside your window', on a scale from one to Edward Cullen, how creepy would that be?" Derek hedges. Stiles should never have let Derek read those books, or watch the movies. Anyway.

"Dude you're seriously outside my window?"

"No, I'm in the driveway. But I was close."

Stiles laughs and walks over to his window and sure enough, the Camaro is right there, idle and waiting.He hangs up and slides open the window, then shimmies out of it. He lands quietly considering he's on the second floor. Stiles runs over to the Camaro, gets in and Derek drives off. They don't do this often, once a summer, if even, because Derek doesn't want to worry Stiles' dad if he happens to wake up in the night before they get back. Either way, Stiles takes it as the treat he knows it is. 

"Where we headed to?" he asks, giddy.

"You'll see," is Derek's cryptic reply.

"Why tonight, then?" Stiles asks, because that's a valid question.

Derek's face goes a bit sad. "Full moon," he answers. And oh. Okay. Derek's family used to have family outings on the full moon by his mom's insistance. She was wiccan. They'd stopped after she died. Just one more thing Derek was missing about them after the move. They drive in silence until they end up at the nearby river. It's gorgeous in the moonlight and Stiles walks out of the car in wonder. There are fire-flies and crickets making music. Frogs ribbet and the water runs and it's just the most gorgeous thing ever. An owl hoots in the distance. It's perfect.

"Oh my god,  _Derek_ ," Stiles breathes and when he looks over to Derek, the 23 year old is looking away, the moon light putting his face in shadow and Stiles loses all his breath. If he didn't know the man behind the face, he'd think he was a mystical beast come to end him in the woods. "It's gorgoeus," he rasps. "Thank you."

"Thank  _you_ ," Derek reflects back. "I haven't been able to bring anyone out here since the accident."

Stiles hazards, "Why me?"

Derek gives a laugh at that and his face lights up. "Why not you? Who else do I have? Who else can I trust?" And, huh. He's got a point. Who but Stiles understands any of this? Stiles doesn't know what to say to that, so Derek says, "C'mon, let's go." And he's stripping, his shirt gone, his pants dropping. He kicks his boots and clothes off into the car and stays in his boxers. "Strip," he says and Stiles does and look everywhere but at Derek until he's in his boxers as well.

"We going in?" Stiles asks one second, and then the next Derek shoves him in and he's laughing, forgetting about his earlier self-consciousness, splashing Derek back. The air is warm, the water is cool and murky. It's wonderful.

They spend the next hour dicking around in the water until Stiles starts to shiver and then Derek gets them out and bundeled into the car. They drive around, Stlies slipping back into his clothes, the fabric sticking to him with the water from the river. They're still laughing and its so late, or early dempending on how you look at it.

Stile slooks to Derek and grins, so Drek grins back, still shirtless. Stiles realizes then that this is all he needs. 

* * *

**7**

"Thanks for the invite," Scott says, helping Allison up the stairs. They finally got their act together and Stiles is sure it's the best thing (besides him) to happen to Scott. Allison keeps him grounded. It's good for the both of them.

"Don't thank me, thank Derek," Stiles says honestly. Derek had been wanting to host a BBQ and had finally wrangled Stiles into inciting a few people from school over for it. Unsurprisingly, Stiles was stuck with the invitations and making the outside and inside of the Hale House look acceptable. Derek had insisted he only do the food portion. Whatever. 

Scott and Allison are the last to show up; every one else is there, up to and including Stiles' dad and Scott's mom. Erica is in the back, bugging Isaac and Danny into braiding her hair while Lydia is laying in the sun with Jackson. Boyd broods alone by the table where the Sheriff and Nurse McCall are sitting and speaking. Allison and Scott walks over to join Boyd and Stiles goes inside to help Derek carry things outside. He finds him juggling several bowls of condiments and plates of raw food, ready to be cooked on the grille.

 "You're gonna make a mess," Stiles sigh, taking a few things from Derek's hands so the older amn can regain his balance.

"Thanks," Derek says, readjusting his grip on a few pans and bowls. he smiles and nods to the door, Stiles following him out.

The barbecue goes off without a hitch. Stiles carts food around to people as Derek flips it off the grille. They make a good team and as the day goes on, a good pair. Once the food is made, the two of them find seats beside each other and argue good-naturedly, steal food off each other's plates and converse with their guests. As night falls, the fire pit is used and s'mores are made, because that just seems to be the Hale House rules: make s'mores, not war. The stars are out before anybody thinks to go home and then Derek is standing up, asking for their collective attention and looking to all the world like a kind addressing his subjects. 

"Listen up!" he says, just to make sure Jackson and Scott are actually listening and not horribly distracted like they tend to get. "I hope you all enjoyed yourselves," and even the Sheriff is nodding his head to that. "Me too," Derek admits, and he almost sounds grudging, as if it wasn't his idea in the first place. "You know, I wouldn't have been able to do this without someone," and then he's looking at Stiles and there's this sweet smile on his face and he's fondly looking at Stiles. "Thank you, Stiles Stilinski," Derek says and their little crowd claps and Stiles' cheeks flush red at the praise.

"I um... thanks for letting me," is all Stiles can say and Derek falls quiet before saying, "For you, always." There's some kind of tension in the air now, and it seems like something is dawning on everyone but Stiles because they all look like they finally understand and Stiles is still so confused.

"That being said," Derek says, breaking into the silence, "You do know that you're helping with the clean up, right?" Everyone laughs at then, and Stiles does just that.

And the moment is  _gone_.

* * *

**8**

It's the last day of summer and Stiles is staying over Derek's. He's on one side of the bed, the lights are off and he can't sleep. School starts tomorrow and he's in no mood for any of it. He doesn't want to leave this bed, he doesn't want to leave this man. He doesn't want to _leave_ period.

"I can hear you freaking out from here," Derek says and rolls over to turn on the lamp. When he turns back, he props himself back up on his elbow. "Talk to me?"

Stiles rolls over and sighs. "Don't wanna god. At all. Ever. It  _sucks_."

Derek doesn't laugh, has never laughed at Stiles. He just nods and says, "I get it."

"And?" Stiles asks, because there  _has_ to be more than that. 

"And I don't want you to go either. But you have to. So. Go to sleep." He leans over to shut the light, but Stiles grabs his arm and tugs until Derek is looking at him. "What?" 

"That's it? Seriously. It's my senior year and you just tell me to go to sleep?"

Derek sighs. "Stiles. You still have one more summer left. And I'm not going anywhere. I'm not. You have nothing to worry about besides getting iinto a good school because you are smart enough. I know you are; everone does." He shifts and actually drops a quick, close kiss to Stiles' forehead. Stiles feels the warmth that surges up in his chest spread throughout his entire body, all the way down to his toes. "Now, go the fuck to sleep." And Derek shuts off the light this time.

And that's the problem. Stiles doesn't  _want_ to go. He doesn't want to leave Beacon Hills, or his home. Or his dad, or his friends. Or  _Derek_ , especially him.

"But I don't want to leave you," he whispers into the dark. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more longer chapter left that'll go up tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!  
> Also, I don't have a beta, so if someone spots a mistake, please tell me! I'll fix it ASAP!


End file.
